


Статуя крогана в Президиуме

by Alraphin, fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [10]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020
Summary: Шепард не понимает интереса Кайдена Аленко к статуе крогана в Президиуме.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko & Male Shepard
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845496
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Статуя крогана в Президиуме

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

— Эта статуя наводит меня на мысли о переменчивости бытия.

— Чего? — Голос Кайдена Аленко вырвал Шепарда из пучины мыслей о том, как раздобыть компромат на Сарена. — Вот эта статуя?..

Когда коммандер Шепард впервые увидел памятник крогану в Президиуме, то подумал, что в свое время Совет заказал его скульптору с Тучанки. Получилось очень в кроганском духе: массивно, уродливо и тысячу лет простоит, если сверху бомбу не сбросят. Оказалось, что на самом деле автором была матриарх азари. Век живи — век учись. Но Шепард решительно не понимал, как бетонная кроганская морда может навести на какие-то мысли о бытии. Судя по лицу Эшли Уильямс, которая стояла рядом, облокотившись о парапет, она тоже не понимала.

— Я подумал, — объяснил Кайден, — что вся галактика была благодарна кроганам за их подвиг в рахнийских войнах, когда поставили этот памятник. И вот, прошли годы, статуя по-прежнему на месте, а кроганов боятся и считают расой недалеких головорезов…

— А дело не может быть в том, — проворчала Эшли, — что кроганы — громадные агрессивные черепахи, для которых лучший довод — удар по голове?

— Не без этого. Но они были такими всегда, и это не мешало остальным считать их героями.

— Да идите вы, — сказал Шепард. — Нас Совет послал куда подальше, надо выбивать показания из Харкина, а вы о кроганах.

Кайден вдруг улыбнулся.

— Что ж, если в свое время поменялось отношение Совета к кроганам, то и нам есть, на что надеяться.

— Кроганы сами постарались, чтобы это случилось, — заметила Эшли. — Постараемся и мы. Давайте тряхнем Харкина и проверим, какой из вас пророк, лейтенант!

Из Кайдена Аленко получился на удивление талантливый оракул. За следующие три года репутация Шепарда менялась так резко и непредсказуемо, что кроганам и не снилось. Пожалуй, самым вопиющим случаем оказался тот, когда его записали в число мертвых, а потом обратно в число живых — но, увы, живых террористов. Шепарду было интересно, что бы об этом сказал лейтенант Аленко — пока не обнаружил на «Горизонте», что тот, во-первых, уже капитан, а, во-вторых, не оценил фокус с чудесным воскрешением.

Вскоре после этого Шепард надрался на Цитадели. Не потому, конечно, что лейтенант, то есть капитан, Аленко послал его к чертовой матери, а потому что в жизни каждого человека случаются дни, когда ему необходимо от души надраться. Этим он и занялся со всей целеустремленностью в баре, который сменил «Логово Коры», и не останавливался, пока за ним не пришел пьяный Джейкоб. Джейкоб точно был пьян — иначе бы почему он так пошатывался, покачивался и слегка раздваивался перед своим капитаном?

— Шепард, — сказал Джейкоб совершенно трезвым голосом, — Миранда скоро поставит вверх дном всю Цитадель, если ты не объявишься или хотя бы не начнешь отвечать на сообщения. Она говорит, что не для того тебя поднимала на ноги, чтобы ты пропал в каких-то подозрительных закоулках в одиночку или оказался под арестом.

Шепард сказал пару слов. Во всяком случае, звуки, которые он издал, должны были что-то значить хоть на одном из мировых языков.

— Сообщения отменяются, — понял Джейкоб. — Пойдем, капитан. Потихоньку, понемножку...

Когда они вышли из бара и искусственно очищенный воздух станции омыл лицо Шепарда, мир вокруг стал немного устойчивее. В нем стали проявляться детали. Например, морда бетонного крогана, который свирепо взирал сверху вниз со своего пьедестала.

— Джей-коб, — выговорил Шепард, — эта статуя наводит тебя на мысли о… о переменчивости бытия?

Джейкоб вздохнул, и Шепард чуть не съехал на тротуар с его широкого плеча, на которое опирался.

— Капитан, ты пьяный в дым. Ни на какие мысли меня эта статуя не наводит!

— Вот и меня не наводит, — вздохнул Шепард, и они поковыляли дальше к такси.

Проспавшись на следующие сутки, он решил не летать больше на Цитадель без крайней необходимости — почему-то все визиты туда заканчивались либо пьянкой, либо мордобоем, какая-то нехорошая тенденция наклевывалась.

Тенденция проявилась во всей красе много позже, уже после вторжения Жнецов, когда на Цитадель напал «Цербер», из стройных прочеловеческих рядов которого Шепард к тому времени выпал со скандалом. Совместными усилиями команда «Нормандии» и бойцы Призрака разгромили Президиум, развалили лифты, разбили шаттл и убили Удину. Ну хорошо, с Удиной Шепард справился самостоятельно, чуть не схватившись перед этим с Кайденом Аленко… Все это было не слишком весело. К тому же теперь в лечебнице Гуэрта врачи боролись за жизнь Тейна Криоса, и никто не мог поручиться за выигрыш в этой борьбе… Шепард, не в силах оставаться в коридоре и ждать, вышел прогуляться, но слишком устал, чтобы уйти далеко, и присел в тени огромной уродливой статуи.

Рядом зашуршало. Шепард покосился направо. Капитан Аленко, то есть уже майор, стряхнул ладонью осколки стекла с парапета и сел рядом.

— Привет.

— Привет, — отозвался Шепард. То, что они с Кайденом не перестреляли друг друга, оказалось одним из немногих просветов в этом мрачном дне. Однако не так просто поболтать с человеком, который держал тебя на прицеле час назад.

Кайден закинул руки за голову и откинулся спиной на постамент памятника крогану.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — эта статуя наводит меня на мысли…

— О переменчивости бытия, — закончил Шепард.

— О стабильности нашего мира, — закончил Кайден.

Они уставились друг на друга. Мимо прошуршал хранитель, подбирая на ходу обломки стекла и пластика. Позади шумели фонтаны, порыв ветра от пролетевшего челнока бросил через парапет пригоршню брызг.

— Я имел в виду, — осторожно сказал Кайден, — что Цитадель уже не раз подвергалась нападению, а памятник вот. Стоит.

— Я за твоими званиями и мыслями нихрена не успеваю, — признался Шепард. — То у тебя этот памятник значит одно, то другое…

— Человеку свойственно переосмысливать свой опыт. И менять мнение.

— Например, насчет меня и «Цербера»? — Может, это был удар ниже пояса, но хотелось уже развязать этот узел, который плотно затянулся на «Горизонте» и стал еще туже после того как они целились друг в друга на взлетной площадке. Развязать — или разрубить.

— Например, — легко согласился Кайден. — Веришь или нет, но я больше не буду сомневаться в тебе, Шепард. И если кто-то в этом мире еще стабилен в наше время, то это ты. И я был бы рад вернуться под твое командование на «Нормандию».

Шепард потянулся, склонил голову к левому плечу, к правому — в шее что-то захрустело. Затянутый где-то в груди узел не развязался — растворился, как будто его и не было.

— Пакуй вещи, майор. Только побыстрее, пока этот монстр не навел тебя на какие-то новые мысли!

P.S.  
— Подожди, ты запомнил, что я нес про этот памятник три года назад? Нет, серьезно, запомнил?..

— Мне нужно идти.


End file.
